Fear
by nancy fan
Summary: After her last case ends badly, Nancy decides to give up detecting and focus instead on leading a more normal life, starting a college course at Emerson with Bess. However, not all goes to plan and Nancy soon finds herself embroiled in another case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set just after the files and is in a different universe altogether to Nightmares. After the last case she took ended badly, Nancy has sworn off of detecting and is beginning college at Emerson, determined to make a fresh start. However, all does not go to plan and Nancy soon finds herself caught up investigating a rash of attacks on female students at Emerson. To those reading Nightmares, I have almost completed the next chapter and should be posting soon. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Strong shafts of sunlight bleeding through the worn, threadbare curtains roused the sickly-pale girl from her troubled sleep. Her blue eyes squeezed into thin painful slits, she glanced around the room in confusion, her head aching from the sheer exertion of it. Unfamiliar posters of various rock bands and pin-ups of pouting bleached-blonde girls plastered the scuffed blue walls. Dusty books titled in names she didn't recognize lay stacked on the scratched, much-abused hardwood floor and slotted haphazardly into a bookcase that occupied much of the wall at the far side of the room. A few pairs of mud-encrusted sneakers lay scattered untidily beside the bed, and draped over the wardrobe was a black cotton shirt, the logo of a restaurant in town printed neatly on the back. 

Where am I? she thought groggily, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her memories of the previous night were fuzzy at best. She had brief flashes of laughing and dancing with her friends but after that, the night just disintegrated into a vast black void. Closing her eyes, eager to give some relief to her throbbing head, she buried her head deep beneath the striped blue and white blanket.

I wonder where everyone is, was her last thought before sinking back into darkness.

-------------------------

Arriving at the imposing mock-Victorian building that was to be their home for the next year, Bess and Nancy cheered excitedly, each regarding the other with ecstatic, self-satisfied expressions. It really had been the most perfect day for making the four-hour journey between River Heights and Emerson. The sun shone brightly from an azure blue sky and a warm breeze had rippled through her long reddish-blonde hair as she drove along. Negotiating her Mustang expertly up the narrow tree-lined driveway that wound around the dorm, Nancy only narrowly avoided colliding with several cars that had been semi-abandoned by their wide-eyed, smiling owners, who were too busy scrambling to drag bags out onto the sun-warmed asphalt to notice or even care.

If Nancy was to be entirely honest with herself, she was a little apprehensive about starting college, about giving up the comforts of home and the stability of family life, but she had to admit she was excited about the prospect of embarking on a new adventure, with the added bonus of having her boyfriend and her best friend by her side. Too often Nancy had worried that her relationship with Ned had suffered at the hands of their punishing schedules and the frustrating distance that had separated them, and now they would finally have the opportunity to see where this new-found togetherness would take them.

Starting college at Emerson heralded a whole new beginning for Nancy. She had promised herself, swore to her father that she was done with detecting, that she owed it to herself to lead a normal life at Emerson. The last case Nancy had taken had ended badly, culminating in a horrific car crash that had almost taken her life. She hardly remembered the day of the accident, but still-livid scars running up her abdomen and back bore testament to the fact. A month in the hospital and weeks recuperating at home clinched the deal. She was through with detective work. It wasn't fair to keep putting her father and Ned through the same hell over and over again. It was time to grow up, settle down and focus her energies on her classwork.

"Nancy," Bess called, nudging her impatiently. "Come on, I'm dying to see our room."

Jolted to her senses, Nancy turned to her friend apologetically. "Sorry, Bess. I was just thinking."

Chaos reigned in the parking lot. The area was clogged with badly parked cars and smiling, laughing students, laden down with boxes and bags, their anxious parents imparting some well-intentioned words of advice. A few shuffled around awkwardly, unsure and uncertain, weighed down with belongings and eager to find a friendly face. Others wore more confident expressions and rushed about enthusiastically, hugging and greeting friends after the long summer separation.

"Oh my God, college is going to be so exciting," Bess chattered on, barely hearing her. "We can stay up late talking and share clothes. It'll be like a constant slumber party."

"I'm not going to get any sleep for the next year, am I?" Nancy said, amused.

"Well if you don't, I'm sure it won't be me keeping you up," Bess replied pointedly, laughing at the mock-glare Nancy threw her.

Unloading the car, Nancy shook her head in disbelief at the veritable mountain of luggage Bess had managed to squeeze inside.

"Where's Ned, anyway?" Bess grumbled good-naturedly, grabbing the handle of an oversized suitcase and heaving it onto the ground. "He could have helped us carry some of these bags."

"He could have," Nancy agreed mildly. "But in fairness, Bess, I never thought you would have so much stuff." Although I probably should have, she added silently. "You do realize, we will be going home at some point in the next few weeks, and there's a laundry room in our building. I'm just glad for your sake that George isn't here to witness this," she finished jokingly, a wide smile spreading across her face. "She'd never let you forget it."

George had been offered a sports scholarship in a prestigious college upstate and had accepted enthusiastically, eager to further her athletic achievements. Although both Nancy and Bess were thrilled for her, they were also a little sad. Having grown up together, the trio had survived the traumas of high school, and shared the excitement of first dates and first kisses. This break seemed to signal the sign of things to come, that the girls were growing up and moving on and not necessarily in the tight cozy trio they had shared for as long as Nancy could remember.

The dorm was in a predictable state of disarray. Boxes were piled up everywhere and beaming girls spilled out of rooms, weighed down with books and laptops, their tearful parents hugging them goodbye and extracting grudging assurances from their amused offspring that they would call and visit often. Shiny haired freshmen passing them in the midst of the chaos met their eyes hesitantly and flashed them small, shy smiles before retreating to the calm of their rooms.

Spying room twenty-four, Nancy and Bess squealed in excitement. Gingerly unlocking the door, careful not to disturb the bags tentatively balanced on her shoulder, Nancy's face lit up as she acquainted herself with the room that was to be their sanctuary for the coming months. The room was bright and airy, painted in shades of cream and beige with large timber framed windows that allowed plenty of sunlight in. The bathroom, although small, was clean and perfectly functional, and tiled in gleaming white.

Their bags safely deposited on the scratched hardwood floor, Nancy turned to Bess, smiling.

"Let's go visit Ned," Nancy suggested casually, running a brush swiftly through her windblown hair and arranging it in a loose ponytail. "I told him we'd meet up after we dumped the bags."

"Nancy, please tell me you don't intend to spend every waking second with your boyfriend," Bess responded, making a face.

"Parker might be there," she offered temptingly, and was rewarded by a bright smile from Bess.

"Really?" she asked, and then sprung into action, delving into her neatly packed suitcases and tossing brightly colored dresses and skirts into the air. "Do you think I need to change?" she asked anxiously, regarding herself critically in the mirror.

"Bess, I spent a half an hour watching you try on clothes this morning. Please don't put me through it again," Nancy pleaded. "Anyway, I'm dying to see Ned. Come on, we're going now," she demanded, pulling Bess impatiently towards the door.

In stark contrast to the mad chaos of the dorms, the Omega Chi Epsilon fraternity house was blissfully quiet and bore no sign of the slovenly mess that usually dominated the sprawling clapboard house. Classes hadn't started yet and most of the guys were taking advantage of the final days of summer, spending time with family and friends before returning to the hectic pace of college life.

Spotting Ned lounging on an overstuffed sofa, a sandwich perched tentatively on his lap, Nancy emitted a happy sigh and rushed over, eager to be in his arms again. Long days spent working under the harsh summer sun had burnished his skin a deep, golden brown and the gray cotton t-shirt he was wearing fit snugly over his broad, well-developed chest. Catching sight of Nancy's red-gold hair out of the corner of his eye, Ned sprang up enthusiastically and caught her in his arms.

"Hey, you," he whispered, holding her close. "How's the first day of college treating you?"

"Pretty good." Nancy smiled into his chest. "We haven't really done anything yet though, we just dumped our bags and came over to find you."

Hearing a discreet cough, Ned looked behind Nancy to find Bess crossing the room, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Giving Nancy a final tight squeeze, he reluctantly released her before turning his attention to Bess.

"Hey, Bess. Welcome to Emerson," he greeted her warmly, giving her a quick hug. "What are the dorms like?" he inquired casually, wrapping an arm around Nancy's shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"They're crazy." Bess responded, gesturing wildly with her hands. "There are people everywhere, blocking up the street with their cars and the elevators with their bags and boxes."

"You're one to talk, Bess," Nancy interrupted, laughing as she recalled the ridiculous quantities of luggage her friend had squeezed into the elevator, much to the consternation of the other students. "Our room is really nice, though," she bubbled on excitedly, catching Bess's eye and smiling.

"Yeah, it's perfect," she sighed in agreement.

Recognizing Parker's deep, familiar tones drifting in through the open window, Bess hurriedly applied another layer of shiny lipgloss and bounded over to him, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder for effect. Shaking his head in amusement at Bess's rather obvious flirtation, Ned pulled Nancy down onto the sofa beside him and, gently brushing back the reddish-blonde strands hanging loose around her face, tilted her face up to meet his.

"I still can't believe that you're going to school here," he murmured tenderly, kissing her gently on the lips, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"I know," Nancy responded breathlessly, burrowing closer to him.

Giving her a final kiss, Ned pulled back reluctantly and gazed worriedly at Nancy, his eyes warm with concern. "How did things go at the hospital this morning?"

"Fine," Nancy shrugged, smiling. "Apparently I've healed up really well and the doctor was pretty happy with me. I'm not scheduled for another check-up until early October."

"That's great news, Nan," Ned sighed with relief, guiding her head onto his shoulder, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I wanted to call you earlier, but I knew you were driving and I didn't want to distract you," he finished, his voice trailing away.

"Ned, I'm fine," Nancy repeated insistently, jerking her head up to look him in the eye. "Really. You don't need to worry about me."

"What about the nightmares?" Ned persisted, his brown eyes searching hers worriedly. "Are you still having them?"

"Yes," Nancy exclaimed, frustrated. "But I'm dealing with them."

Exhaling an exasperated breath, Nancy edged out of Ned's arms and reached for a newspaper tossed on the glass-topped coffee table. Eager for a change of subject, Nancy thumbed through it idly, pointing out various articles to Ned until a disturbing headline caught her eye, the column oddly relegated to one of the back pages of the paper .

"Three girls attacked in Emersonville since the start of July," Nancy read with interest, skimming through the rest of the article before turning to Ned, curiosity burning in her eyes. "That's strange," she mused, twisting a lock of hair thoughtfully around her finger. "There's been nothing about this reported on the news or in the newspapers all summer."

"So?" Ned responded indifferently.

"Does it not strike you as odd that this would not make regional news, hell, at least merit a front page article on the local paper? Girls are being attacked on this campus, Ned," Nancy reiterated firmly, determined to make her point. "Usually the news stations love this kind of thing and we haven't heard a peep."

"Nancy," Ned cut in, annoyed. "I thought you were through with detective work after everything that happened this summer."

"I am." Nancy smiled reassuringly, tearing the article out of the paper and slipping it into her bag. "It's just strange, that's all. Now, Mr. Nickerson, any suggestions on what a bored freshman like me could do to pass the afternoon?" she questioned him mischievously, smiling as Ned pushed her back onto the sofa, his weight pinning her down.

"I can think of a few ways," he murmured, his breath hot on her skin as their lips met in a tender kiss.

--------------------

Calm had finally descended on the sprawling campus as Nancy and Bess followed the winding, brightly-lit path that led the way to the Omega Chi Epsilon fraternity house, where Ned, Mike and a few of the other brothers were throwing a party. The night was still and peaceful, broken only by the faint hum of music hanging lightly in the air. Glittering stars twinkled high in the sky and the moon glowed a pale silvery-blue.

"Our first college party," Bess thrilled giddily, her wide smile revealing a row of pearl-white teeth. "I've been looking forward to this night all summer and now it's finally here." Placing her hand on her head, Bess carefully explored the intricate series of curls she had knotted into a bun before turning to Nancy, her expression serious. "Are you sure my hair looks okay?"

"Relax Bess, you look gorgeous," Nancy reassured her, running her fingers through her own red-gold tresses, which hung in loose, shiny waves around her shoulders.

For the first time in weeks, Nancy felt confident about the way she looked. The ugly bruises had finally faded and her skin glowed becomingly, after a week spent lounging on a beach in sunny California. Her dress, a birthday present from her Aunt Eloise, was shaded in dramatic midnight blues, clung flatteringly to her gentle curves and displayed her recently acquired tan to perfection.

Music spilled from the house as Nancy and Bess traipsed up the steps, weaving in among the smiling couples engaged in intimate conversations under the cool night air. Ned stood perched in the corner of the kitchen, laughing and joking with some of his teammates, a beer clasped securely in his hand. Spotting Nancy, his smile spread into a wide grin as he enclosed her in his arms and greeted her with a kiss.

"You look beautiful, Nan," he whispered appreciatively in her ear, trailing his fingers down her bare back and pressing his lips gently to hers again. "I can't wait to get you all to myself."

"Later," Nancy promised, twining her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. "I promised Bess I'd follow her onto the dance floor. She's over there now, dancing with Jan, I think." Nancy shrugged uncertainly, peering through the mass of bodies tightly packed on the makeshift dance floor, and was rewarded with a glimpse of Bess's hot pink dress.

Enclosed in a circle composed of beautiful, long limbed girls she vaguely recognized as the girlfriends of some of Ned's teammates, Nancy danced until her skin was sticky with sweat and her throat was parched and dry. The other girls sipped on sticky rum concoctions, their balance waning with every mouthful, while Nancy, under strict doctor's orders, limited herself to plastic cups of the warm, flat soda laid out on the kitchen counter. Lingering in the corner of the room, Bess was happily occupied with a besotted Parker who hung on her every word, his hand straying nervously onto her shoulder.

Feeling a strong pair of arms encircle her waist, Nancy whipped around, smiling as she found herself staring into Ned Nickerson's warm brown eyes.

"Found you," he murmured tenderly, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, his hands moving possessively over her glistening skin. Breathless, Nancy could only nod, her skin burning under the weight of his insistent touch.

"Get a room, you guys," Bess chorused from behind them, sighing dramatically as the couple resumed their passionate makeout session.

"That's the best idea I've heard all evening," Ned whispered tenderly, pulling back and kissing her gently on the nose. "How about we head back to your room, Nan? Something tells me Bess won't be staying there tonight."

"I suspect you're right," Nancy smiled in agreement. "Let me just tell Bess we're heading out and then we can go."

Their relationship, defined since the beginning by chaste kisses and tender hugs, had developed dramatically during a week's stint in Italy, when Nancy had accompanied Ned to a family wedding. Ned's parents were caught up in the elaborate formalities of the wedding, so the couple, left to their own devices, spent most of their time basking on the beach, kissing and laughing, growing closer and more familiar with each other with every passing day.

On their last night, long after everyone else had retired to bed, Nancy and Ned had walked hand in hand to the beach, the gentle glow of the torch leading the way. Bathed in gentle moonlight, the still quiet of the beach was broken only by the sound of the waves lapping playfully onto the shore. Stretched out side by side on the cool sand, Nancy and Ned had indulged in a little stargazing, his hand clasped protectively around hers. Kisses that had started out tender and sweet had soon turned demanding and insistent, their hands exploring each other's bodies eagerly and tugging off the frustrating layers of clothes that separated them. Under the watchful gaze of the stars, slowly and hesitantly, they had made love for the first time that night. It had been a magical, wonderful experience and had Nancy had never felt closer to anyone than she felt to Ned that night, wrapped tightly in his arms, his kisses warm on her skin.

The buzz of hairdryers and the low hum of chatter, sounds of the dorm springing to life, pulled Nancy from her dreams. With Ned's arms wrapped tightly around her, Nancy felt safe and secure and had enjoyed a deep, restful sleep which, for the first time in days, had been unbroken by terrifying nightmares. The night before had been amazing, they had made love twice in the still dark of the room and Nancy shivered as she remembered the tenderness of his touch on her bare skin. Sighing contentedly, Nancy resumed her cozy position locked in Ned's embrace, when the sound of his phone vibrating furiously on the bedside table roused her.

"Ned, your phone," Nancy whispered urgently, pressing her lips softly to his cheek.

His face slack with exhaustion, Ned fumbled for the offending item, answering it groggily. "Hello," he muttered tiredly, his voice so thick with exhaustion that Nancy wasn't entirely sure he was even awake. Suddenly something in Ned's expression changed. By the worried, almost shocked tone of his voice, Nancy knew immediately that something horrible had happened. Alarmed, she turned to Ned and pleaded with him silently to let her know what was going on.

"Okay, we'll get over there right away," he promised in comforting tones, before tossing the phone onto the table again and ripping back the sheet that was draped over their partially clothed bodies.

"What's going on, Ned," Nancy demanded, unnerved by her boyfriend's shocked state.

"That was Mike," Ned explained, shaking his head in disbelief. "Jan was attacked after the party last night. I haven't heard the full details but we need to get over to the hospital right away."

"Jan was attacked," Nancy repeated, her voice thin with shock. "That's terrible. Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Ned shrugged sadly. "Mike wasn't sure. She was brought in unconscious but she's getting checked out now, so I guess we'll know more when that's done."

Pulling on their clothes hurriedly, Nancy left a hastily scribbled note for Bess before racing to the hospital with Ned.


	2. Chapter 2

Swinging her long tanned legs out of the passenger side of Ned's car, Nancy hurriedly stepped onto the smooth asphalt of the pa

Swinging her long tanned legs out of the passenger side of Ned's car, Nancy hurriedly stepped onto the smooth asphalt of the parking lot, slamming the door with a resounding thud behind her. Shivering in her light cotton tank top, Nancy found herself suddenly wishing that in her and Ned's haste to get to the hospital, she'd had the presence of mind to grab one of the many sweatshirts stuffed into her still-packed suitcases. Though the bright sunshine promised a gloriously sunny day, the early morning air was chill and unnaturally cold. Edging closer to her boyfriend, Nancy allowed herself to be swept into the comforting warmth of Ned's arms.

"I love you so much, Nan," he whispered, holding her close and pressing his lips softly to her cheek. "You're freezing," he observed after a moment's pause, rubbing his hands up and down her arms tenderly, in an effort to restore some warmth to her icy limbs.

"Yeah, I probably didn't make the best wardrobe decision," Nancy shrugged, gesturing at her flimsy ensemble and flashing a playful grin at her boyfriend.

"Well you look really cute in those shorts, if that helps," Ned returned teasingly, dropping a tender kiss onto her forehead.

"Yeah, right," Nancy replied, unconvinced, feeling slightly self-conscious in her unshowered, bedraggled state. Though her long reddish-blonde hair was untidily pulled back into a ponytail and her face still bore the remnants of the previous night's makeup, Nancy at least had the advantage of a clean change of clothes. Ned, on the other hand, looked disheveled, his blue shirt wrinkled and his hair askew; an unruly tuft stood on end at the front of his head, giving him a comical look. Unable to resist, Nancy tousled his dark hair affectionately, her heart sinking as she noticed a distracted and uneasy look cross his face.

"She'll be okay, you know," Nancy murmured comfortingly, giving his hand a supportive squeeze.

"I know," Ned sighed downheartedly, though the worried, strained look never left his face.

The hasty exchange between Ned and Mike had procured the barest minimum of information and Nancy couldn't deny her growing apprehension about the condition they would find Jan in. Unwilling to voice her concerns, Nancy quickened her pace and forced a smile at a passing gaggle of giggling student nurses, busy batting their eyelids and throwing appreciative looks to a mostly oblivious Ned. Trying to make sense of the ridiculously convoluted list of directions gleaned from a bored looking receptionist, Nancy and Ned negotiated the seemingly endless corridors, their efforts rewarded when they spotted a pale and exhausted Mike sprawled on an uncomfortably hard chair, his head resting wearily against the wall.

"How is she, Mike?" Ned asked anxiously, gently pulling his hand free of Nancy's grasp and rushing over to his friend's side.

"She's okay," Mike said wearily, relief very much evident on his face. "She regained consciousness about an hour ago and the doctor said besides a slight concussion she's fine and should hopefully be out in the next few days. The police are speaking with her now."

"That's fantastic news," Ned declared brightly, sinking into the stiffly uncomfortable chair beside Mike's.

"Yeah, that's great, Mike," Nancy smiled in agreement, taking a seat on the opposite side. Folding her arms purposefully, Nancy turned to Mike, a curious expression on her face. "So do you know what exactly happened to Jan last night?" she asked hesitantly, unwilling to upset Mike any more than he already was.

"She was feeling a little dizzy, so she went outside to get some fresh air," Mike began, his expression darkening. "I was having a beer with some of the guys and I guess Jan couldn't find me, so anyway, she headed out alone and that's when she was attacked," he choked out angrily, his hands balled into tight fists by his side. "If I'd been there, this would never have happened."

"Don't do this to yourself, Mike," Nancy advised him firmly, a sympathetic look on her face as she scrutinized the distraught man. "You couldn't have known Jan was going outside or that she'd be attacked."

"I know," he admitted, his voice trembling slightly. "But, I just can't help feeling guilty about the whole thing. I keep replaying it over and over in my head and wishing we'd done things differently, like not going to the party or leaving when you and Ned did. It's driving me crazy." he admitted with a sigh, shaking his head in frustration. "I can't even think about what would have happened if Sandra hadn't left the party, when she did."

"You mean somebody witnessed the attack?" Nancy reiterated in surprise.

"Yeah, Sandra Power did. She's a friend of Jan's," he mumbled in explanation. "When Sandra went outside for a smoke, she saw what was going on and screamed. To be honest," Mike said grudgingly, regarding the pair with a strained look, "Jan is damn lucky she escaped with a concussion and a few stitches. It could have been a whole lot worse."

Nodding their heads in firm agreement, Nancy and Ned exchanged a concerned look. Although prone to the occasional outburst, Mike was generally a solid, calm person and it took a lot to get him this riled up.

As though on cue, the door of Jan's room swung open and a policeman sauntered out, a self-satisfied expression on his pudgy face.

"Friends of Ms. Teller's, are you?" he remarked coldly as the three teenagers sprang to their feet.

"Yeah," they replied in unison, baffled by the man's seemingly callous behavior.

"Well, let this be a lesson to all of you," he advised sneeringly before retreating down the corridor, leaving the trio standing in shock at his unprofessional manner.

"Asshole," Ned muttered angrily, shaking his head in disbelief as they pushed their way into Jan's hospital room. Curled up miserably on the bed, her face covered in cuts and bruises, Jan managed a weak smile as Mike rushed worriedly to his girlfriend's side, Nancy and Ned coming in behind him.

"How did things go with the police?" Mike asked warily, exchanging a concerned glance with Ned.

"It was terrible," she sobbed, her eyes swimming in tears. "He said it was basically all my fault, that I drank too much and dressed the way I was, I was practically asking for it. I have never been so humiliated in all my life," she finished despondently, swiping a hand across her wet cheeks.

"What?" Mike demanded, shocked. "I don't fucking believe it," he spat out angrily, his fists clenched by his side. "What did you say to him?"

"I don't know," Jan replied tearfully. "I mean, I was just so shocked. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't for him to make me feel like crap and then practically call me a whore."

"He's not going to get away with this," Mike vowed, his face red with anger. "If I got my hands on him right now..."

"Mike, you need to calm down, seriously," Ned advised him firmly. "That asshole cop needs to be dealt with but shooting your mouth off here isn't going to get you anywhere, and it might get us kicked out. Is that what you want?"

"No," Mike responded sullenly, taking a deep breath and attempting to calm down.

"Jan, Mike's right, that cop's a total asshole. Don't listen to a word he said," Nancy murmured soothingly, making her way to the distressed girl's bedside. "This is not your fault."

Though Jan nodded in agreement, the troubled look in her eyes made it clear that she didn't feel very reassured. Clearing her throat, she addressed Mike and Ned in a wobbly, unsteady voice. "Guys, would you mind if I had a moment with Nancy alone, please?"

As Ned and Mike shuffled obligingly out of the room, Nancy turned to Jan expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

"Nancy, honestly, I don't think the police give a damn about this and I don't believe they'll do anything. Would you try to find out who did this?" she pleaded desperately, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "I know you do this all the time and you're good at it. It would mean so much to me."

A surge of guilt shot through Nancy as she thought of the promise she'd made to her father and Ned, but seeing the distress on the older girl's face, Nancy knew she couldn't disappoint her. "Of course I will, Jan," she found herself saying, all the while hating herself for having let down Ned and her father again.

xxxx

Shouldering open the door of her room, her bag swinging awkwardly from her wrist and a steaming container of coffee balanced precariously in her hand, Nancy barely suppressed a smile as she took in the lone form of Bess huddled miserably under the blankets, the curtains drawn shut and the room almost fully dark.

"So it was that good a night, huh?" Nancy commented teasingly, gratefully relinquishing her burden and dropping onto the bed beside her friend. "Here, it looks like you need this more than me," she said to Bess kindly, offering her the styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Nan," Bess replied appreciatively, glancing at Nancy through painfully slitted eyes, her tangled mess of honey-blonde curls clinging to her head. "God, I'm dying," she moaned weakly, taking a delicate sip from the steaming cup. "We stayed up 'till about eight this morning drinking some kind of disgusting vodka concoction. I was so drunk. Remind me never, ever to drink again," she finished despairingly, shaking her head miserably as flashes of the previous night flitted through her head. "I mean it," she added emphatically.

"Whatever you say, Bess," Nancy finished knowingly, rolling her eyes as she ran a comb determinedly through her hopelessly knotted hair.

After a minute's pause, Bess propped herself up on her elbows and stared curiously at her friend. "What's the story with Jan, anyway?" she asked, before being cut off by the shrill tones of Nancy's phone blaring angrily from her bag, demanding attention.

"Oh my God, Nancy, are you trying to kill me?" Bess moaned dramatically, burrowing her head beneath a thick stack of pillows. "First you wake me up and now this. Stop that noise now, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Rummaging through her bag, Nancy swiftly withdrew the angrily buzzing cell phone, smiling as she recognized her father's number on the display. "Hi, Dad," she smiled into the phone, happy to hear the comforting tones of her father's voice. "How are things at home?"

"Good, honey," her father answered jovially. "Although I'm much more interested in hearing how my only daughter is doing at college. I tried calling earlier, but you weren't picking up," he remarked pointedly. "Anything I should know about?"

"Why would you even think that?" Nancy waved off his concerns none too convincingly, staring with slowly widening eyes at Bess.

"Maybe because you're my daughter and I've raised you for the past eighteen years," her father chuckled. "But if you say everything is fine, then I believe you."

"Of course it is, Dad," Nancy reassured Carson firmly, eager to change the subject before his questioning got anymore intrusive. "I'm actually meeting Ned for lunch in about five minutes," Nancy lied guiltily, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Do you mind if I call you later?"

"No problem, honey," her father replied good-naturedly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Nancy replied warmly before snapping her cell phone shut and tossing it across the bed.

"God, I'm so bad at lying, especially to my father," Nancy berated herself miserably, collapsing onto the bed and clutching Bess's overstuffed teddy bear to her chest.

"Nancy, what are you talking about?" Bess asked in obvious confusion, her voice muffled through the blankets. "Am I missing something? Did you and Ned fly to Las Vegas after the party last night and get married or something?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who'd get married in Las Vegas, Bess?" Nancy mock-glared at her friend, firing the bear at her, smiling as the stuffed toy missed her friend's head by inches.

"Well then, what, Nancy?" Bess demanded, an exasperated expression on her face.

"It's about Jan," Nancy began hesitantly, her tone suddenly turning serious.

"God, yeah, how is she?" Bess cut in, concerned.

"She was really lucky, apart from a few cuts and bruises and a nasty bump on her head, she's mostly okay," Nancy explained softly, swinging her legs onto the bed and settling back against the pillows.

"Thank God for that," Bess sighed in relief, shifting her weight onto her side to face her friend. "So, I don't really see what the problem is. A few days' rest and she'll be as good as new," she concluded with a casual shrug.

"The problem is that Jan asked me to look into it for her," Nancy offered hesitantly, a wary look creeping across her face as she waited for Bess's inevitably over-the-top reaction.

"Well you can't do it, and that's that," Bess informed her friend in a matter of fact tone. "You've been through enough these past few months and anyway, I thought college was meant to be this whole new start for you, Nan. I mean, you haven't even started classes yet and you're already caught up in a case. What's Ned said about all this?"

"Nothing," Nancy answered in a small voice, hugging her knees to her chest. "I haven't exactly told him yet."

"He's going to freak out," Bess responded, shaking her head slowly. "Why can't you leave this one to the campus police? It's their job, after all, and you can concentrate on your classes and your boyfriend and all the things a normal college student should be worrying about."

"I know you're right, Bess," Nancy agreed, sighing. "But the campus police were total jerks to Jan. They basically blamed her for the whole thing, saying she was too drunk and out of it to know what was even going on. She's really upset and embarrassed," Nancy confided, a pensive expression clouding her pretty face. "If I don't help her, I don't know who else will."

Pulling off the tight cocoon of blankets, Bess dragged herself from her bed and crossed the room to wrap an arm around her friend. "Do what you think is right, Nan," she advised her, perching on the side of Nancy's bed, her bare legs folded awkwardly beneath her. "I have one word of advice though."

"Oh?" Nancy murmured, turning to her friend expectantly. "What's that?"

"Tell Ned," Bess replied simply. "If you're going to do this, you need to tell him now."

"I know," Nancy sighed unhappily, resting her head in her hands. "You're right, of course. But I wish it were as easy as that. He's going to be pissed as hell."

"You don't really have a choice, Nan," Bess replied, glancing sympathetically at her friend. "Tell him now and get it over with, it'll be best in the long run."

Encouraged by her friend's take-charge attitude, Nancy hopped off the bed and delved enthusiastically into her suitcase, scooping out a pile of clothes and heaping them onto her bed. "What?" Nancy demanded defensively at Bess's raised eyebrows. "If I'm going to tell him, I want to look good. Maybe he'll be so distracted, he won't care," she shrugged hopefully, as she withdrew a brightly colored sundress and held it to her body, scrutinizing it critically in the mirror.

xxxx

Perched on Ned's lap, her arm twined around his neck, Nancy scooped some of the bright pink ice-cream onto the spoon before licking it off playfully.

"This ice cream is the best," Nancy sighed contentedly, heaping her spoon with the pale-pink concoction and offering it temptingly to Ned. "Here, try some."

"It is good," Ned smiled in agreement, spooning the runny mess into his mouth. "But I know something that tastes much, much better," he finished teasingly, pulling her close and kissing her gently, his fingers trailing delicately over her bare skin.

Determined to take advantage of the beautiful warm weather, Nancy had settled on her favorite blue and white striped sundress. Autumn would soon settle in all its golden glory and with it the colder, windier weather and the long, dreary nights.

"It's going to be so great, having you here all the time," Ned whispered lovingly, pressing his lips gently to hers. "We'll see each other all the time and do lots of stuff together. It's going to be great."

"I know," Nancy smiled quietly, prickles of guilt shooting through her as she gazed into his warm, trusting eyes. The words had been on the tip of her tongue all evening but they had been having such a wonderful time together that she'd been loathe to speak them and risk ruining everything.

"Ned, I need to tell you something," Nancy ventured nervously,

"What? You're pregnant or something?" Ned replied, only half jokingly, his expression guarded as he waited for Nancy to continue.

"No, don't worry, there's definitely no babies," Nancy reassured him, playfully punching him in the ribs and rolling her eyes. "It's actually about Jan."

"Oh," Ned answered, surprised. "What about her?"

"She asked me to look into her case," Nancy blurted out, wary of Ned's reaction. "You were there, Ned. You saw how upset she was," she exclaimed anxiously. "I could hardly say no."

"I suppose not, Nan," Ned relented after a short pause. "Just look into it a little while, though, then leave it," he advised her gently, pulling her close to him. "This stuff happens all the time. It could have been anybody."

"I promise, Ned," Nancy swore, relieved, pulling him down for a kiss. "You're the best. Thanks for being so understanding about this."

"No problem, Nan," he replied lovingly, responding enthusiastically to her touch. "Sorry if I seem a little overprotective, it's just that I love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." Nancy smiled softly "Doing anything later, Nickerson?"

"Don't think so. Why? Have you got a suggestion?" he replied teasingly.

"Maybe," Nancy returned coyly, laughing as Ned grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his arms.

xxxx

Considering the hungover mess Bess had been only a few short hours before, Nancy was surprised to find her friend bustling happily around the room, a giddy smile on her face. "Somebody's looking a bit perkier," Nancy commented with a smile, dumping her bag on the floor.

"Oh, I feel loads better," Bess beamed, deftly running her straightener through her silky blonde hair. "Parker is taking me out and I want to look my best," she added in explanation, gazing approvingly at her reflection in the mirror.

"So things must have gone really well last night," Nancy commented, darting a pointed look at her friend.

"Yeah, they did," she responded dreamily, pulling her newly straightened hair back into a loose ponytail. "Anyway, enough about me. How did things go with Ned?" she asked, regarding Nancy curiously.

"He was totally fine about it," Nancy replied with a smile. "In fact, I'm going to head over to the hospital now to talk with Jan and see what she can remember about last night."

"If she drank as many of those cocktails as I did, she's not going to remember a whole lot," Bess speculated grimly, shuddering at the thought of the amount of alcohol she had consumed at the party. "They were almost all alcohol, I don't think there was practically any mixer in them. Believe me, Nan, you are so lucky that you didn't drink last night. I think prom was the last time I had a hangover this bad."

Sympathizing with her friend, Nancy began rummaging distractedly through her bag. "I suppose I'd better give Jan a call first," she decided, withdrawing her phone from her bag and punching in the number.

"Hey, Jan, this is Nancy. I was going to come over, to ask you a few questions about last night. If you feel up to it, that is," she added hastily.

"Yeah, about that, Nancy," Jan began, her voice strained and tight. "Thanks for offering to help and all, but I think I'm going to leave it with the police."

"Jan, I don't mind doing this, really," Nancy insisted, perplexed by the girl's sudden change of heart. "Are you forgetting about the way you were treated this morning? I don't think the police are going to be a much of a help to you, to be perfectly honest."

"I really have to go," Jan cut in shakily, clearly on the verge of tears. "The doctor wants to do some tests. I will talk to you later, okay?" she finished, before hanging up abruptly.

"God, that was weird," Nancy commented to Bess as she sat down cross-legged on the bed, feeling both puzzled and slightly troubled by the conversation.

"What's so weird?" Bess asked curiously, looking up from the sink where she was carefully dusting a light layer of bronzer onto her cheeks.

"That was Jan," Nancy explained thoughtfully. "She doesn't want me to look into the case after all. She says she'd rather let the police handle it."

"So what's the problem, Nan?" Bess demanded, puzzled. "I mean, that's what you wanted, isn't it? Now you can relax and enjoy the first few days of college."

"No, there's something not quite right about this," Nancy replied, worriedly shaking her head. "She sounded really upset on the phone, almost as though she'd been crying. I'm sure there's something wrong. I think I'll go to the hospital and see if she'll tell me what's going on."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were almost looking for a case," Bess commented with raised eyebrows.

"Me, looking for a case?" Nancy answered, batting her eyelashes innocently. "How could you think such a thing? Seriously, though, I am worried about Jan," she added thoughtfully, grabbing her bag off the floor. "Okay, I'm heading out. Say hi to Parker for me, and enjoy your date. I'll expect all the gory details later," Nancy's voice sang out, as she rushed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Poking her head tentatively into the darkened hospital room, Nancy found a ghostly pale Jan lying forlornly under the stiff white sheets, her long dark hair hanging limply around her shoulders. Though Nancy had seen Jan earlier, it was still a shock to see the extent of the girl's injuries. A bandage secured over her right eye concealed the worst of the damage but couldn't hide the vast array of angry looking purplish-red bruises that dotted her face and circled her thin, pale arms. A beautiful arrangement of hydrangeas brightened the bedside, the vibrant blue jarring against the clinical white of the room.

"Hey, Jan," Nancy greeted the girl cautiously, a sympathetic smile on her face as she crossed the room. "These are from Bess," she explained softly, carefully placing the pile of glossy magazines on the bed.

"Hi, Nancy," Jan returned stiffly, her eyes straying nervously to the door as though terrified at who or what she'd find there. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's good of you to try and help," she amended hurriedly, her hands fidgeting nervously with the corner of the sheet. "But there's really no need, the police are handling it."

"The police?" Nancy uttered scornfully, shaking her head in disbelief. "Jan, they were horrible to you this morning and I don't believe they treated your case with any amount of seriousness. What makes you think anything will change?"

"Leave it, Nancy, please," Jan pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes as she spoke.

"Jan, you've got to tell me what's going on," Nancy implored beseechingly, seeing the distressed state the girl was in. "Please, I can help you."

"No, you can't," she muttered tearfully, the sheet twisted in her grasp so tightly her knuckles had turned an alarming shade of white. "Look, I'm fine, really," she insisted weakly, though tears streaked down her cheeks as she spoke.

"You're not fine, Jan," Nancy shot back, frustrated with the girl's seemingly apathetic attitude to her attack. "If you let the police deal with this, it will more than likely sit on some desk gathering dust and nothing will ever be done about your attacker. Is that what you want?"

At the closed, almost stubborn look on Jan's face, Nancy pressed on, determined to get her to see sense even if what she was about to say might cause the girl further upset. "What if some other girl gets attacked? You'll feel responsible. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but that's the reality of it."

As Jan's sobs slowly subsided and she began delicately dabbing at her eyes with a crumpled tissue, trying in vain to repair the swollen, raw appearance her face had taken on, Nancy wondered if she had finally succeeded in convincing the girl to reconsider.

"Nancy, thank you for your concern," Jan responded woodenly, collapsing back down on the bed and pulling the sheet tightly around her slight frame. "I really appreciate it but I'm feeling tired now, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep," she finished, turning away from Nancy, indicating further discussion on the topic was closed.

Realizing it pointless to continue battling with the distraught girl, Nancy stepped resignedly out of the room onto the busy hospital corridor, nearly plowing headlong into a dazed looking Mike in the process.

"God, Mike, I'm so sorry," Nancy apologized, gazing with concern at the disheveled young man. His shirt was both stained and wrinkled and his brown eyes were heavily bloodshot, whether evidence of the excesses of the previous night or through sheer exhaustion, Nancy couldn't be sure.

"You're just lucky this didn't happen an hour earlier or both of us would be covered in orange juice and coffee," Mike joked weakly, though Nancy could see the worry on his handsome face.

"Mike, what's going on with Jan?" Nancy inquired delicately, steering Mike into a secluded corner where she could be guaranteed they wouldn't be overheard. "I thought she'd agreed to let me look into this. What's made her change her mind?"

"I wish I knew," he sighed wearily. "She was on the phone with her sister, so I headed out to grab a coffee, give her some privacy, you know?" he shrugged. "And when I came back she was like this."

"Like what?" Nancy probed.

"You know, distant and moody." he gestured vaguely. "She doesn't want me anywhere near her."

"Aside from her sister, has anybody else been talking with her?" Nancy asked suspiciously, a troubling thought suddenly hitting her.

"Her mom, I think," Mike offered uncertainly. "There might have been someone else, I've been popping out of the room all morning dealing with the police and the doctors, so I can't definitely be sure."

"Mike, you really need to talk to try and get through to her. She won't talk to me but she might open up to you."

"I'll give it a try," Mike replied doubtfully, warily eyeing the door of Jan's room. "But I'm not promising anything."

"There's more," Nancy began hesitantly, rummaging impatiently in her bag and withdrawing the slightly crumpled newspaper article. "Apparently there have been attacks happening on campus all summer. If we don't act now, there could be another girl in the hospital before the week is out."

"This is a complete nightmare," Mike sighed, skimming the contents of the article. "I'll talk to her, don't worry. Now I'd better go back into her or she'll be wondering where I am."

"Thanks, Mike," Nancy smiled gratefully. "Call me if you hear anything. Oh yeah, before I go, where can I find this Sandra Power person?"

"In the Kappa Delta house," he replied, a smile unexpectedly crossing his face. "She's the one in pink."

xxxxx

Spread over three floors, the Kappa Delta house was a rambling clapboard construction painted pale shades of pink, wild roses and ivy clamoring around the door. Girls clad in skimpy bikinis lay sprawled on the grass, taking advantage of the warm, sunny weather, iPods and books lying strewn beside them. Spotting a friendly looking brunette emerge from the house, Nancy hurried over, eager to speak with the elusive Sandra Power.

"Hey, I'm looking for Sandra," Nancy smiled, gazing inquisitively at the dark haired girl. "Any idea where I'd find her?"

"Sandra's in the first room at the top of the stairs," the girl supplied helpfully, gesturing unnecessarily with her hands. "Be warned though, she's in a really foul mood. I tried to ask her about some fundraising thing we're supposed to be organizing this morning and she practically bit my head off."

Finding the room with little difficulty, Nancy knocked firmly on Sandra's door and was rewarded by the sound of shuffling and exaggerated sighing before an immaculately groomed girl poked her head around the door, her blue eyes narrowing distrustfully when she saw Nancy.

"Can I help you?" she blurted out impatiently, sneaking glances at the jewel studded watch circling her dainty wrist.

"Yeah, actually you can," Nancy began, irked at her unfriendly demeanor.

"Look, can you make this quick?" she demanded, rudely interrupting Nancy and rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I have a manicure scheduled in half an hour and I have absolutely no intention of missing it."

"The last thing I'd want to do is make you late for your manicure," Nancy assured the spoiled girl sarcastically, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes in frustration. "You don't actually know me, but my name is Nancy," she explained hastily, determined to get some information. "And I actually need to ask you about an attack you witnessed last night."

"I knew I recognized you," Sandra proclaimed excitedly, her expression immediately brightening. "You're Ned Nickerson's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Nancy shrugged, eager to steer the conversation back to the details of the attack. "Now, last night..."

"Ned's such a sweetheart," Sandra sighed wistfully, cutting Nancy off mid-sentence. "He's so good to all us girls on the cheerleading team, helping us with our bags and everything. I was surprised when he wasn't snapped up immediately when he started at Emerson but now I see why," she remarked, flashing a fake smile at Nancy, exposing a row of perfect pearly white teeth.

Suppressing a biting retort, Nancy forced herself to control her temper and put her feelings aside for the sake of the case. While Nancy couldn't deny Sandra was an astoundingly pretty girl, there was something a little garish about her appearance that couldn't be ignored. Her clothes were a touch too tight, her hair bleached almost white, and the unnaturally orange hue of her skin led Nancy to believe the girl was obviously a major fan of fake tan or sun beds. Probably both, she finally decided upon further inspection.

"Sandra," Nancy began, forcing a smile on her face. "Would you mind if I came in? I need to ask you some questions and I'd prefer if the whole floor didn't hear what I'm about to say."

"Of course," Sandra beamed, a sweeping gesture allowing Nancy access to her room. As expected from Sandra's immaculate appearance, the room was perfectly ordered. Books and folders lay neatly stacked on her desk, the bed was made with the precision of an army officer, and Nancy strongly suspected if she peeked into the girl's double wardrobe, she'd find her clothes arranged by both color and style.

Bess would certainly get a laugh out of this, Nancy thought wryly, remembering the chaotic mess her own room was in and, knowing Bess, was quite possibly doomed to be for the duration of her college years.

Sitting down cautiously on the bed, certain of Sandra's disapproval if she disturbed the elaborate arrangement of throw pillows, Nancy attempted to steer the conversation back to the party. "Sandra, Mike told me you witnessed the attack. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure," Sandra replied, taking a seat opposite Nancy and crossing her legs. "I was at the party with a few of the girls," she began, her face screwed up in concentration as she relayed the events of the night. "Jason Back, this football player, was driving me crazy all night, you know, coming on to me to me in a major way," she sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Anyway, he was really pissing me off, so I headed outside to get rid of him and that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Nancy pressed the girl, eager to shed some light on what so far had been a very troubling case.

"He was all over her," Sandra replied with a shudder. "It was kind of gross, actually. Although I'm not surprised," she added in a conspiratorial whisper. "Jan was always a bit of a slut."

"Sandra, this really is not helpful," Nancy sighed in exasperation, furious at the way the girl threw out the hurtful implication as casually as though she'd been gossiping about an ugly color of lipstick or a bad choice of dress. "Jan is really upset. Now did you see something or did you not?" she demanded angrily, unwilling to listen to the girl's bitchy chatter any longer.

xxxxx

Wandering into the Omega Chi Epsilon fraternity house, Nancy's shoes stuck slightly to the wooden floor, miraculously the only reminder of the party the night before. The hundreds of cans and bottles that had littered the living room were now gathered in black plastic garbage bags, the puddles of spilled beer and soda had disappeared, and the vast majority of the furniture had been restored to its original place. The house was in an unusual state of silence, the guys obviously sleeping off the excesses of the night before. Smiling, Nancy caught sight of Ned sprawled on the sofa, dozing lightly, the television remote still clutched in his hand and a popular daytime talk show blaring softly in the background. Dressed in sweats, his hair falling endearingly onto his handsome face, he looked so cute that Nancy couldn't resist burrowing in close beside him and kissing him softly on the cheek. At her touch, Ned opened his eyes sleepily, smiling when he saw Nancy curled up next to him.

"Hey, you," he murmured lovingly, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her gently. "How did things go with Sandra?"

"Don't remind me," Nancy sighed, pulling back away from his touch, a bemused expression on her face. "How could you not at least have prepared me for meeting this girl? I swear, I felt like I'd stumbled onto The Hills or something. "

"Nah, Sandra's okay," he shrugged. "A bit of a princess, but not the worst."

"Ned, what planet are you on? The girl's a bitch," Nancy spluttered disbelievingly. "She basically said Jan had been asking for it and she called her a slut," she informed him, her eyes widening for emphasis. "And to make it worse, the girl was no help to me at all. She couldn't tell me anything useful, only that he was tall and he might have blonde hair, but she couldn't be like definitely sure," Nancy finished, shaking her head in frustration at the bitchiness of the girl.

"Well, you're certainly not a fan," Ned commented with a grin, unable to resist chuckling at Nancy's blatant dislike of the girl.

"Mike said she was a friend of Jan's," Nancy muttered in confusion. "I don't get it. The girl hates her guts."

"She's not Jan's greatest fan," Ned admitted reluctantly. "But they have history."

"Such as?" Nancy prompted, gesturing at him impatiently to get on with the story.

"As far as I know, Sandra had a bit of a thing for Mike a long way back but when he met Jan, he fell for in a big way and Sandra was totally out of the picture. To be honest, I don't think Sandra has ever forgotten it."

"But that wasn't Jan's fault," Nancy pointed out, disgusted at the girl's selfish behavior.

"I know, but Sandra doesn't see it that way. She's used to getting what she wants," Ned explained with a shrug.

"Well don't feel left out, Ned, Mike's not the only guy Sandra's got a thing for. Apparently you're the greatest guy ever, a total sweetheart," she gushed, imitating Sandra's high-pitched voice.

"Jealous, are we?" Ned inquired pointedly, a smile playing on his lips as he pulled her into his arms.

"No, you're with me, aren't you?" Nancy smiled as their lips met in a magical kiss.

His hand resting gently on her cheek, Ned kissed Nancy gently. "I love you, Nan."

"I love you too," she murmured lovingly, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, shivering slightly as Ned's fingers trailed down her spine. Relaxing into his touch, Nancy sighed with pleasure as Ned's hands eagerly explored the bare skin her skimpy dress exposed. Bolstered by the quietness of the house, the couple surrendered to the intense passion of the moment, adjusting position so they were lying on the couch, Ned's weight pinning Nancy down.

"Ned, stop. What if someone comes in?" Nancy protested breathlessly.

"They won't," he reassured her, silencing her with a heated kiss.

"But they might," she insisted, reluctantly pulling away, uncomfortable at the thought of being discovered in such a compromising position.

"I suppose you're right," he grumbled good-naturedly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Just because I don't want to make out in front of your entire fraternity house, doesn't mean I don't want to do stuff," Nancy smiled encouragingly, taking his hand and pulling him off the couch. "Let's go upstairs and I'll show you just exactly what I want to do to you."

"That sounds more like it." Ned murmured happily, grabbing her for a kiss before hurrying up the stairs after her.

xxxxx

Her head aching, Nancy slowly battled her way to consciousness, a familiar feeling of sickness washing over her as she was once again confronted with the musty smell of the cramped bedroom that had become her prison. The room was shrouded in almost total darkness; a pair of ratty, pale blue curtains, threadbare with age, were pulled across the window, blocking most of the light. With her faithful watch missing, possibly lost in the fierce struggle that had ensued with her captors, Nancy had no concept of time and she dreaded to think how long she had been trapped in this hellhole. She hoped it was only about a day or two but she couldn't be sure. A heavy knock to her head had succeeded in dulling her senses and Nancy suspected the greasy burger flung at her earlier had been laced with a sedative.

At the sound of footsteps creaking over the old floorboards, Nancy's spine immediately stiffened. Recent experience had taught her that her captors were cruel, violent men, not the sort to be trifled with.

"Feeling a little rough, are we, Ms. Drew?" the man chuckled jovially, his harsh voice reverberating unpleasantly around the room as he pushed open the door with more force than necessary.

"If you were really fucking worried about me, you'd let me go," she shot back boldly, her tone suggesting bravery far exceeding what she actually felt.

"My, my, we are frisky today, aren't we?" the man sneered menacingly, kneeling down so close to her that she could feel his breath, warm against her face. "Now, down to business, " the man began, straightening up, his tall frame looming threateningly over her. "The boss is most unhappy with you at present and when he's pissed off with you, he's pissed off with me," he reminded her in a dangerously calm tone. "I consider myself a reasonable man but my patience has limits and right now, it's running out. Do you understand?"

At Nancy's answering shrug, the man expelled an exasperated breath. "Tell me where she is," he demanded, threateningly.

"No," Nancy replied, bracing herself as a well-aimed blow caught her in the stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of her.

"Tell me where she is," he repeated angrily, the kicks and blows growing in severity as his impatience deepened.

His parting shot was a jarring punch to the jaw, which sent Nancy reeling. Revulsion at the taste of blood trickling into her mouth was Nancy's last conscious thought before she drifted into darkness.

xxxxx

Her body shaking and tears streaking down her face, Nancy woke up to find herself being comforted by Ned.

"Nancy, it was only a dream, you're okay now," Ned whispered reassuringly as he held her close to him.

"I fell asleep?" she mumbled in confusion, her breathing gradually relaxing.

"You were out like a light," Ned smiled, stroking her back comfortingly. "It's okay, Nan, you were probably still exhausted from last night."

The terror gradually faded from her eyes as she slowly made sense of her surroundings and of the strong arms that held her tightly in their embrace. "God, what's the matter with me?" she sobbed tearfully, edging closer into his arms. "Why can't I let this go?"

xxxxx

After much pleading and cajoling with Ned, reassuring him that she was most definitely okay, Nancy escaped back to her dorm, relishing the tranquil quiet of her room. Bess was obviously still on her date with Parker, her trail of destruction including an untidy pile of clothes heaped on the bed and an upturned makeup bag, the contents of which were scattered all over the room.

Collapsing wearily on the bed, Nancy turned her thoughts to Ned. Nancy knew she was lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend; he was sweet, sensitive and loving, and though their relationship had suffered the usual ups and downs, all in all she knew they shared something wonderful. Despite all that, sometimes Nancy had to admit she felt stifled by his overprotectiveness. Not that she could really blame him; Nancy knew she had a tremendous capacity for getting herself involved in dangerous situations.

Sighing, Nancy rifled through her bag, hoping to unearth something to take the edge off a headache that had been steadily throbbing all morning, when her hand brushed against the folded newspaper article. Suddenly inspired, Nancy pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper, unfolding it carefully. The name Alicia Brown, printed neatly in bold writing, jumped out at her from the end of the article.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Nancy scolded herself, promptly retrieving the telephone number of the paper from a local directory and impatiently dialing the number.

After being transferred from a kind secretary, Nancy finally found herself speaking to the coolly detached Alicia Brown, a woman Nancy estimated to be in her mid to late thirties.

"This is Alicia Brown. How may I be of assistance?" she inquired impatiently, the sound of her busily shuffling papers evident in the back round.

"Hi, my name is Nancy Drew. I'm a student at Emerson College," Nancy began to explain hastily, sensing the woman's attention was quickly waning.

On hearing Nancy was at Emerson, Alicia sighed wearily, obviously accustomed to being regularly harassed by overeager journalism students. "You don't need work experience, do you? I'm up to my ears in work here and I'm already late for a meeting with my editor."

"No, I actually just wanted to ask you about an article you wrote recently."

"Okay," she drawled, her curiosity piqued. "Which one?"

"The article about the attacks that have been happening in Emerson. I think it was published sometime last week," Nancy mentioned hopefully.

"Right," she responded hesitantly. "Well, I can't say I've uncovered very much since then. If you want to know more about it, you'd have to talk to the police."

"It's my friend," Nancy piped up, cutting Alicia off mid-sentence, determined to get the woman's attention. "She was attacked outside a party last night, like the girls you reported about in the article."

"Really?" the journalist cut in curiously. "And did she report it to the police?"

"She did," Nancy confirmed with a sigh. "Unfortunately they haven't been much help so far."

"Typical," Alicia muttered angrily under her breath before resuming her professional tone. "Look, Nancy, I'd be very interested in meeting you, and hearing more about this," she decided, her tone distracted as she leafed through papers. "When would you be available for an interview?"

"As soon as possible," Nancy replied, adrenaline shooting through her at the thought of a new lead. "How about tonight?"

Agreeing to meet in a local coffee shop after eight, Nancy hung up the phone, steely determination on her face. Even if it killed her, she'd get some answers tonight.

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand clasped warmly in his, Nancy and Ned walked the short distance across campus to The Coffee Shack, a popular student hangout where Nancy had arranged to meet Alicia. Reveling in one another's presence, the pair were unable to resist stopping occasionally to indulge in soft, sweet kisses, Nancy's new status as student in Emerson still novel and fun.

Though it was well after nine, it was still relatively bright, the last glow of the sun relinquishing its perch in the fading blue of the sky. Contrary to recent weather reports which had promised a week of glorious sunshine, the evening was unusually cool, the dark clouds rolling in across the otherwise blue sky, an indication that for not the first time this year, the meteorologists had got it wrong.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" Ned murmured hopefully, cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers softly.

"Definitely," Nancy agreed with a smile, reaching up on her tiptoes to return his advances eagerly. "What do you have in mind?"

"What do you think?" Ned returned with a sly smile, his hand grazing over the length of her body suggestively.

Pulling away from her boyfriend, Nancy folded her arms resolutely and fixed him with a look of forced disapproval. "What I think, is that you could bring me on a real date, Nickerson," Nancy retorted hotly, punching him jokingly on the arm. "And bringing me to your buddies' frat party doesn't count."

"Am I that transparent?" Ned replied laughing, grabbing a firmly nodding Nancy in his arms again and holding her warmly.

Enjoying the closeness, Nancy closed her eyes as she burrowed into his chest. Ned really was an amazing boyfriend, even if sometimes he wasn't the most romantic.

"Tell you what," he whispered softly in her ear, Nancy melting as he brought his lips to hers softly. "Call me when you finish here and I will come and meet you and we'll do something."

"Like a surprise something?" Nancy asked excitedly, a smile spreading over her face as Ned nodded uncertainly, as though suddenly fearing the weight of her expectations for their date.

Pausing outside the coffee shop, Nancy glanced quickly at her watch before pulling her boyfriend down to her for a final kiss. "Ned, I have to go, I'm going to be late to meet Alicia," Nancy mumbled apologetically as she reluctantly disentangled herself from her boyfriend's arms and ran her fingers self-consciously through her hair. "See you later, okay?"

"Promise me you'll call when you're finished with the reporter?" Ned pleaded with Nancy insistently, well accustomed to his girlfriend's complete disregard for her personal safety. "There's no way I want you walking out here alone with that psycho on the loose."

"Okay," Nancy agreed with an exaggerated sigh, knowing that Ned was only looking out for her but hating the underlying suggestion that she wasn't able to handle herself. "I promise that I'll call but you better have something good up your sleeve for our date or you know that something I promised we could try out tonight?

"Uh huh," Ned replied uncertainly, not sure he liked at all where this conversation was heading.

"Well something might just come up," Nancy shrugged with deliberate breeziness, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before pushing open the door to the coffee shop.

Men, Nancy thought, suppressing a smile as she scanned the mostly empty coffee shop for sign of the young reporter.

Sometimes it was just too easy.

Drably decorated in varying shades of brown and green, The Coffee Shack was typical of every coffee shop Nancy had ever been in. Apart from a few students tapping away lightly on their laptops, too early in the year to concern themselves with studying, the place was mostly deserted, the lone waitress already making a reluctant start to the long-winded, end-of-night cleaning process.

Jarring with the overly casual dress of the students, a lone woman, professionally dressed in a navy skirt and matching blazer, sat sipping coffee thoughtfully in the furthest corner of the coffee shop. An open file lay strewn untidily across the table and a smart briefcase was shoved under her chair.

It has to be her, Nancy quickly decided, distractedly ordering a coffee before edging her way carefully over to her between the mostly empty tables.

"Alicia Brown?" Nancy asked uncertainly, gratified when the other woman smiled and gestured for her to sit down. She was younger than Nancy expected, a charm bracelet on her left wrist at odds with her otherwise businesslike dress.

Taking a careful sip of her still steaming coffee, Alicia gazed at Nancy thoughtfully. "I'm so sorry for how I was on the phone earlier," she apologized sheepishly, running a hand over her sleek blonde bob. "You wouldn't believe how many calls I get a week from Emerson students. It gets tiring after a while, as you can imagine," she finished with a strained smile.

"Don't worry about it," Nancy replied dismissively, eager to begin questioning Alicia on the events of the previous weeks.

"How is your friend doing?" Alicia asked thoughtfully, concern evident in her voice as she sifted through the small pile of papers.

"Not good," Nancy sighed cheerlessly, before smiling her thanks at the passing waitress who carefully presented her with a much-needed mug of coffee. "She's refusing to talk about what happened, even to her boyfriend. It's not like her," Nancy confided worriedly. "And of course the police have been complete assholes, so that's not helping."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Alicia pulled out a dog-eared legal pad from her briefcase and started immediately scribbling notes.

"They were the same with the other girls," she commented distractedly as she sat up and gazed curiously at Nancy. "Now what is it exactly you want to know?"

"The other three girls," Nancy began hesitantly, unsure of how much information the young reporter would be willing be share. "Do you know who they are?"

"I do," Alicia agreed reluctantly, as she drained the end of her coffee. "They are all students at Emerson, but unfortunately I'm not at liberty to provide you with any names."

Nodding her understanding, Nancy tucked a lock of red-blonde hair behind her ear before resuming her questioning. "What about a connection between the girls?" she persevered hopefully, knowing such information would be invaluable in bringing the culprit to justice. "Maybe they were in the same sorority or studied the same subjects?" she tried.

"There was none," Alicia shrugged helplessly, distractedly tearing strips of paper from a discarded sugar packet. "Believe me, I looked into it and as far as I could tell, the girls had never even met."

"There has to be something," Nancy insisted, shaking her head in frustration. "These girls aren't talking for a reason. Our attacker must know something we don't, he must have some hold over them."

"I've read about you, you know," Alicia smiled slightly, frank curiosity on her face as she shifted her gaze to Nancy. "Something triggered in my brain when you introduced yourself as Nancy Drew and sure enough, a quick search on Google revealed you as that teenage detective who had uncovered that betting scandal in the Emerson basketball team. You're a smart girl, Nancy,"

"Thanks, I guess," Nancy cringed embarrassed, hating when anyone brought up her past accomplishments. That case in particular resonated unpleasantly with Nancy because in the course of the investigation she had had reason to suspect Mike O' Shea, Ned's best friend, which ultimately resulted in them breaking up. Thankfully, they had resolved their issues in the months afterwards and their relationship now was stronger than ever.

Carefully replacing the contents of the file carefully into a folder, Alicia looked at Nancy pointedly. "Can I give you a piece of advice, Nancy?"

"Sure," she agreed uncertainly, sitting back in her chair and gazing at the reporter expectantly.

"As you probably already know, Nancy, the victims' names are included in the police reports, but what you probably don't," Alicia advised, a twinkle in her eye as she drained the end of her coffee. "Is the ridiculous lack of security they have in that police station. I'm sure a girl with your capabilities would have no problem getting a hold of them."

"Do you think the girls would talk to me?" Nancy wondered, her eyes narrowed curiously as she uncrossed her long tanned legs.

"It's worth a try," Alicia shrugged doubtfully before pushing out her chair and dusting some stray cookie crumbs from her lap. "Now, Nancy I've really got to go," she informed her regretfully. "I'm due to meet my sister for dinner and I'll never hear the end of it, if I'm late. Call me if you want anything else, okay?" she finished with a smile, reaching out to shake Nancy's hand before standing up and walking out into the night.

--

"That was amazing," Nancy sighed happily, resting her head contentedly against her boyfriends shoulder as they wandered hand in hand out of Gianno's, a popular Italian restaurant located in a neighboring town. "I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to taste anything other than ramen noodles for the next four years of my life."

"Did you ever consider maybe cooking something?" Ned retorted jokingly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What can I say, I've been spoiled," Nancy shot back defensively. "It's all Hannah's fault. And anyway, making ramen is cooking. Well kind of," she shrugged, ignoring Ned's bemused expression.

Making good on his word, Ned had put considerable effort into their date and as they crossed the parking lot to his car, Nancy tucked the pale yellow rose he had presented her with into her hair. "Thanks for tonight, it was perfect," she murmured softly, tilting her head up gratefully to accept his kiss.

Brushing back a lock of windblown hair from her face, Ned pressed his lips to hers again, their kiss deepening as he pinned her against the door of his car. "Where to now?" he murmured impatiently, pulling his keys from his pocket before reluctantly releasing Nancy from his embrace. "Though I'd say your place would probably be a better option, as I'm sure the guys have some people over. Do you think Bess will be in your room?"

"She has a date with Parker, so probably not but since we're not going to my dorm, it's not going to matter anyway," Nancy replied, cringing as she turned to face Ned guiltily.

"So we're going to back to mine?" Ned prompted her hopefully, groaning resignedly as Nancy shook her head warily.

"We're actually going to pay a visit to the police station," Nancy began hesitantly, her eyes pleading with him for his understanding. "There are some police reports there that I need to take a look at."

"You mean break in to the police station, don't you," Ned sighed audibly as he inserted his keys in the ignition of his car and started the engine resignedly.

Nancy always did have a problem with boundaries.

"You know me so well," Nancy smiled as she pressed her lips to her boyfriend's cheek, knowing she was already forgiven.

"And later?" Ned cut in hopefully, backing out of the parking space and making his way carefully out of the crowed parking lot.

"Later, we can do whatever you want," Nancy assured her boyfriend brightly as she stretched out her long legs, the action resulting in her mini-skirt riding far up her thigh, revealing a large expanse of tanned flesh. "It will be worth it, I promise you," she finished, flashing him an enticing smile.

"It better be," Ned grunted doubtfully as he forced his gaze away from his girlfriend and onto the dimly lit road, guiding his car carefully through the shadows.

--

The Emerson University Police Department was a stately red-bricked building, nestled snugly among faculty offices and other administrative facilities. Bustling by day, the area was generally swarming with students handing in papers and desperately clamoring to meet with their faculty advisors to beg for an extended deadline but by night, the street was deserted, students and staff alike having long abandoned their scholarly duties for the day.

From previous experience with working cases on Emerson, Nancy was certain that the police officers that operated in the university were worse than useless. Therefore it had been no surprise to her that the Emerson Police Department only opened for a few short hours a day, the on-campus security obviously expected to pick up the slack in their absence.

"So what's the plan, Drew?" Ned asked quizzically as they paused momentarily on the corner of the building, Nancy silencing him with a firm look as an older couple suddenly entered her line of vision, the pair ambling hand-in-hand along the street.

"Shit, that's Dean Jarvis," Ned whispered urgently, catching sight of the man's face. "Just go with this, okay?" Nodding her understanding, Nancy moaned theatrically as Ned pinned her roughly against the hard brick of the wall and started kissing her deeply.

Having the dean recognize them would be a mistake of catastrophic proportions. Dean Jarvis was well aware of Nancy's capabilities, having himself hired her in the past to investigate several potentially embarrassing school scandals, and it wouldn't take a genius to work out the culprit if it was reported that the police department had been broken into the previous night, particularly if the dean himself could place Nancy at the scene of the crime. Nancy doubted her father, Carson Drew, would be very impressed if she managed to get herself expelled before classes had even begun.

They could hear muttered disapproval and exaggerated sighs, and then the voices were gone, their footsteps echoing noiselessly around the corner.

"That was close," Nancy sighed in relief as she muffled a nervous laugh into Ned's shoulder.

"Too close," Ned agreed, pressing his lips softly to Nancy's again before releasing her reluctantly. "Now what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Stay here and keep a lookout for any potential trouble, okay?" Nancy replied, pulling her long red-blonde hair securely under a bobbed brunette wig and pushing ridiculously oversized sunglasses onto her face. The disguise, though simple, was surprisingly effective, the heavy wig and glasses rendering her virtually unrecognizable. "Call me if there's a problem. I have my cell phone on me."

"Don't worry, I will," Ned promised, scrutinizing her for a second before tucking a stray lock of hair gently under her wig. "Be careful, Nan," he murmured tenderly, locking gazes with her for a moment. "It would be terrible for you to be caught and kicked out of Emerson, now that I've finally got you here to myself."

Leaning into his embrace, Nancy smiled as Ned bent down and kissed her warmly.

This was always her favorite part of solving a case, the kisses, the hug, the whispered words of tenderness. The threat of danger always brought out a endearing sense of overprotectiveness in Ned that never failed to make Nancy feel wanted and loved.

"I'll be back before you know it," Nancy promised, giving his hand a final squeeze before crossing the street to the darkened police station.

Quickly climbing up the few white painted steps that led up the front door, Nancy gazed over her shoulder furtively before casting her eyes impatiently over the lock. Rummaging in her bag for her lock picking kit, Nancy was surprised at the simplicity of the lock that was, at the moment, the only thing blocking Nancy's access to the police station and the police reports she so desperately wanted. The security here was a joke. Nancy knew the Emerson University P.D. wasn't The Pentagon but she at least expected something that would provide a little more of a challenge for her to break into.

Sliding the thin, metal tool into the lock, Nancy cheered inwardly as the lock quickly gave way, hoping the joke of a door lock was an indicator of the level of security inside the building.

She wasn't disappointed. The office was tiny, chaotic and cramped and bore serious signs of disorganization. Files and police reports lay unsecured on desks and a cursory examination of a drawer yielded a hefty bunch of keys which presumably provided access to the vast number of filing cabinets that lined the back of the room.

The room was unsettlingly dark, the moonlight slicing through the gaps in the blinds, casting shadows menacingly on the wall. Relying solely on the dim light thrown out by her cell phone, Nancy carefully negotiated the cramped office before beginning the tedious job of trying the keys in each individual lock.

The first drawer Nancy opened was the bottom drawer of the furthest filing cabinet to the left and was filled with case files that were decades old, the papers yellowing and curling on the edges. Based on this, Nancy moved further right, hoping but not counting on the fact the department would operate an efficient filing system. Her methods proved successful as the next drawer yielded reports filed from the previous summer. Glancing curiously through the carefully filed papers, Nancy noticed that the vast majority of the reports dealt with alcohol related offenses and other relatively minor infractions. It was hardly surprising that the police officers had handled the reported sexual assaults so badly. More accustomed to breaking up an out-of-control frat party than dealing with a serial rapist, the police officers were ill-equipped and too inexperienced to handle the case properly, probably finding it far easier to pin the blame on the supposedly drunk victims than actually apprehending the criminal and bringing him to justice.

Casting a worried glance at her watch, Nancy was aware that time was ticking away at a ferocious pace as she worked her way through the seemingly never-ending multitude of drawers. Ned would be getting worried, she had been gone far longer than expected, and every second she lingered in the Emerson University P.D. was another second she risked being caught.

Fumbling wearily with another key in another tiny lock, Nancy was gratified when her perseverance finally paid off and a quick rummage through the drawer revealed a number of reports filed in the previous weeks. Most were for the usual drunken, public order offenses but one report in particular, caught Nancy's eye. Dated the ninth of July, it correlated with Alicia's reporting on the first of the assaults and described in great detail the ordeal the victim was subjected to. A further search yielded the other three reports, though the detail included in those reports were sketchy at best. The handwriting was the same, a quick glance at the name on the top of the report verifying that the reporting police officer on all three cases was one and the same man, yet the inconsistency in his reports was puzzling.

A faint wail of a siren echoed in the distance and Nancy knew it was time to go. Using the Xerox machine to make a copy of the reports, Nancy replaced the contents of the files back into their drawers and locked them carefully. Using the sleeve of her jumper, Nancy meticulously wiped down every surface she'd touched, having long realized the importance of not leaving fingerprints. A careful once over and she was done. Slipping quietly out the door, it was as though she'd never even been there.


End file.
